


daiharu simp club one-shots

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Elves, Multi, medieval era, server au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: (one shots inspired by the daiharu server au~!!)All the mentioned characters in this belongs to their respectful owners. I own nothing but my own characters.
Kudos: 10





	1. Medieval AU: Thief

**Author's Note:**

> All the below mentioned character belong to their respectful owners. I own nothing but my own characters.

“Why are you following me?” 

Rays of melting gold touched the ground, the shadow freezing upon being spotted. Obsidian eyes turned, feet shifting against the lush green grass as she tugged back the hood from her head, cat ears popping up in the air. Her follower stood silent, coal black eyes blinking once, then twice before the person stood straighter, a slight scowl touching their face.

“Well,” Cat cocked her head to the side, hands clasping behind her back as she looked on curiously. “Why are you following me, huh?”

The wind brushed through bi-colored hair, and the person ground their teeth, eyes hardening into a glare. “You stole that.”

Cat raised her brows, hand plucking at the gold pendant hanging around her neck. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” The stranger snapped, muscles tensing. “I saw you steal that from the market!”

“So what’re you gonna do?” Cat inquired, letting the pendant drop back from her grasp. “Call the royal guards on me?”

“I had my eyes on that pendant for a few days,” the follower parted their feet, bringing their fists up to their face. “So you’ll have to give it back.”

Cat stared, looking dumbfounded as she observed the person before her. Frosty black eyes glowered, a dust of freckles across tanned cheeks and clothes rugged and worn out.  _ Looks like a commoner.  _ Cat smiled gently, raising her hands in surrender. “Listen, kid. Why don’t you just--”

“Who are you calling a kid?” They demanded, jaw clenching. Smoke spiralled out of their clenched fists, and Cat’s brows furrowed. “My name is Jay Jallane, and you’re going to give that pendant back to me right now!”

“So you’re a thief?” She deducted, sniffing at the scent of burning flesh.  _ Most likely an elf.  _ Black hues glimmered, and Cat clapped her hands, an innocent smile touching her face. “How ‘bout we make this a challenge, huh?”

Jay paused, brows arching in question while Cat continued, looping a finger around the pendant hanging from her neck. The gold shimmered under the sunlight, the colorful jewels engraved in it winking and sparkling. “If you can steal this from me, you can keep it.”

Stormy eyes sharpening, Jay released a low growl. “And what’s in it for you?”

“So impatient,” Cat grinned, flashing sharp canines as her gaze fell to the dagger strapped against their hip. “But if I steal something from you, you won’t tell anyone about this. Deal--”

A burning, bright ball of fire was hauled through the air, and Cat sprinted sideways, missing the flame by inches. Her feet dragged against the grass, eyes flickering towards Jay’s furious form. They breathed through clenched teeth, knuckles turning white before hot flames flickered around their palms.

Cat detached the bostaff from her back, a frown marring her lips. “That much temper isn’t good for health, y’know?”

“Fuck you!” Jay snarled, swiping the air with his hands. A wall of fire burst forward, rushing in like a tidal wave, and Cat gripped the bostaff tightly, heels digging into the ground as flames enveloped from her all sides.

.

.

.

.

.

Dense smoke clouded the air, trees darkened with soot and the grass burnt to ash. Jay breathed heavily, shoulders slumping as they gazed at the flames flickering over the foliage. Their eyes lingered searchingly, brows knitting in confusion for there were no traces of burnt flesh. A hand clamped down on their shoulder, startling them as they whirled around.

Stormy black clashed with obsidian, and Cat slammed the heel of her hand against their forehead, knocking the fire elf on their back.

“Don’t curse at me,” Cat huffed, the ends of her lips curved downwards. “That’s mean.”

Jay gazed upwards through crimson fringes, fingers digging into dirt when a shadow loomed over, big round eyes staring down at them with interest. Cat smiled faintly, brandishing a very familiar looking dagger, and Jay’s left eye twitched in irritation.

“Guess I won~” She giggled, flipping the dagger in the air. It fell gracefully back into her palm. “Though you are pretty talented, kid. With all that fire and everything.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jay grumbled, laid out on the grass, only to narrow their eyes when Cat kneeled down beside them. She teetered a little closer, ponytail slipping over her shoulder as she offered a friendly smile.

“You hungry though?”

* * *

A loud rumble filled the air, and Jay clenched their teeth as a pair of black eyes flickered towards them in surprise. Face warming in slight embarrassment, they snapped, arms wrapping around their stomach instinctively. “Not one word.”

Cat dropped her chin in her hand, arms propped against the wooden table. “You’re really hungry, aren’t you?”

Fingers biting into their palms, Jay scowled angrily. “I said not one word--”

“Here’s your food!”

Wooden bowls clacked as they were set on the table, clouds of steam curling in the air as vegetables floated over hot soup. The waitress, a young girl with dark blue locks smiled kindly. “Let me know if you would like anything else!”

“We will,” Cat smiled. The blunette dipped her head in a small bow, leaving with a scent of sweet herbs trailing after her.

Hands clamped around the heavy bowl, lifting it up while Cat watched, tail curled around her lap as Jay sipped the soup cautiously. They frowned under the gaze of watchful eyes, and Cat smiled sheepishly. With a huff, Jay focused their attention back onto the meal, sipping the hot burning soup that spread warmth all across their body, exhausted muscles relaxing and tensed nerves loosening as if it was magic.

“The soup’s got healing properties, y’know?”

The ends of their lips twitching downwards, Jay ignored the young woman’s comment, gulping down the soup in a few breaths.

Cat clicked her nails along the wooden table, a thoughtful look touching her face. “You’ve killed before, haven’t you?”

The wooden bowl hit the table with a heavy  _ thud.  _ Jay gripped the bowl tight, crimson fringes casting shadows across their face. A beat of silence passed between them. Lanterns hung from the walls, flames flickering while people bustled about, chattering and having their meals. From afar the door clicked open, the bell tinkering for the new family’s arrival as children laughed, running inside the shop.

Jay lifted their head finally, steely cold eyes meeting onyx black. Cracks webbed through the wooden bowl in their hands, and they scowled heavily. “I only kill those that deserve to die.”

“Good.”

Lips curving into a coy smile, Cat pushed her bowl across the table. Jay glanced from the steaming hot soup back to the girl before them, perplexed. Cat tipped her head forward, eyes gleaming.

“Then you’re absolutely going to love my offer~”


	2. Mafia AU: Crumbs

The whisk clatters against the wooden floor, chocolate drip whipping around. Obsidian eyes glance its way, slightly startled when a voice speaks reassuringly. “Can you pick it up for me?”

Moor nods, already reaching for the fallen whisk. She lifts it up, closely inspecting the chocolate syrup dripping down the utensil. But a hand plucks the whisk out of her grip, and Moor narrows her eyes at Cat who tosses the dirty whisk away in the sink. Moor meets her calm gaze, lips jutting out into a pout.

“I wasn’t gonna eat it, okay?” She grumbles, arms sliding into a cross over her chest. Living in the slums meant eating whatever one could find. There was no surety of when the next meal would come from. So whatever food could be found was cherished and eaten at the spot. It didn’t matter if it was spoiled or unsavory. Food was food. _Every crumb mattered._

With that thought, the chocolate syrup clinging to the whisk looked like it was just being wasted.

A hand settles atop a head of silver white locks, Moor peeking upwards while Cat grins faintly, inky black locks tied into a tight bun as she pats Moor’s head. “You can eat all the cookies when we’re done, yeah?”

“...yeah,” Moor answers, a gentle smile curving the ends of her lips. _I'm not in the slums anymore_. “I can’t wait for those cookies.”

Cat smiles, white flour smeared across her cheek. “Lem’me just grab some mittens and then we can put it in the oven.”

And as she turns around with her eyes searching, Moor finds herself glancing back at the cookie dough. Her eyes glitter mischievously, and inches closer to the inviting bowl. _One bite couldn’t hurt, right?_

.

.

.

.

.

“Moor, what happened to the cookie dough?”

“Uh, a rat took it?”

“A rat, huh?” Cat sighs, shaking her head as Moor smiles innocently, the now empty bowl left forgotten. Plucking out a nearby napkin, Cat snorts as she wipes it across the suspicious stains caked around Moor’s mouth.

“You sure it wasn’t a hamster instead?"


	3. Mafia AU: Lemonade

“It’s not too heavy, right?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

The box’s in their arms quivering, Izzabella puffs their cheeks, glaring at the white cardboard until it stops. With a soft sigh, they trudge through the glass door, pink locks bouncing as they descend the bakery’s stairs. Out in the open air stands a white van, the doors pulled out and numerous boxes filled inside before Izzabella gently places the stack of new boxes in it as well. 

The sun spills merciless heat over everything; just a typical hot summer day. Izzabella curses the sun, wiping their chin with the back of their hand as they take a step back. “Damn this heat.”

“Got some time to chat?”

Izzabella blinks, molten gold hues shifting to meet soft amethyst eyes. Cat offers a bright smile, holding onto a tray of freshly made lemonade.

The crystal clear jug filled with lemonade sparkles under the hot sun, and Izz smiles, pushing back the boxes to make space within the van.

“Hell yeah, I do!”

And then they’re sitting in the back of the van, boxes stacked behind them and legs dangling as amiable chatter fills the air. Glasses of lemonade set between them, Izzabella gazes out the nearly empty street as they idly swing their legs. “The heat keeping the customers away, huh?”

“Mhm, not really,” Cat presses the glass’s rim against her lips, taking a sip of the cold beverage before she hides a smirk. “I hit a pretty good one recently.”

Now that catches Izzabella’s attention quickly. 

“Oh?” Izzabella responds, eyes twinkling as they tuck a stray lock of coral pink hair behind their ear. “Did they pass the vibe check?”

Cat snorts, though not unkindly. “You really call it the vibe check?”

“Well, yeah,” Izzabella giggles teasingly, nudging Cat’s ankle with the tip of their white canvas shoes. “You poison the customers before you take their request. That’s definitely a vibe check.”

“Hey, I just see whether they're worth keeping around or not. Gotta play safe ‘cause I have Hana and Moor with me too, yknow?”

“It’s still funny,” Izzabella snickers, shoulders shaking in mirth. “Did they beg you to save them?”

Cat rolls her eyes, the hints of a smile tugging her lips. “They were too busy writhing in agony to say anything, okay?”

Both of them burst into cheerful laughter, the empty street echoing with the sound of their voices as they sat inside the van, the ice in their glasses melting while the sun grew hotter in the sky. Izzabella drags their finger against the glass’s cool rim, then glances up into violet eyes curiously. “Think I can join in too?”

“Heh, I’ll give you Jen’s address then.”

“I’ll kiss you, Cat.” 

“Please don’t.”


	4. Mafia AU: A Slice of Thoughts

The bell tinkers from above his head as the glass door is pushed open, the heavenly scent of vanilla and cinnamon so welcoming as rollerskates hit the wooden floor, sliding in while the door clicks softly behind him. Heterochromatic eyes linger across the room searchingly, pausing on a particular head of dark inly locks, and Suga kicks at the floor, rollerskates hissing quietly as he slips ahead. 

He comes to a screeching halt near the counter, arms folding across the cool marble top as he drops his chin atop his tucked arms. “Hey, Cat~”

Violet eyes blink, settling down on him in slight surprise before the young woman before him smiles fondly, elbows dropping down on the countertop as well. “Suga, hello!”

Suga grins, tilting his head to the side as he gazes up at the colorful pastries lined up the cool walls behind the counter. Multiple creamy desserts were placed along the shelves, decorated in pretty brilliant colors that looked absolutely mouthwatering. Rollerskates clacking against the wooden flooring, Suga perks up. 

“Got anything new for me to try?”

“Well,” Cat hums, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully. “I did try out a new kind of cake, though I’m not sure if its worth selling to be honest.”

From the other side of the counter Hana smiles at an elderly customer, bidding them a polite farewell as they pack up their order. Moor stands beside the confectionary section, a cookie sticking out of her mouth as she chews on it, wiping the shelves clean. Something clicks against the round helmet clasped around Suga’s head, drawing his attention back to Cat who snorts, looking amused. “We have a black frost cake as our new item. Would you like to buy it for a taste test, Suga?”

“The whole cake,” Suga echoes, contemplating the offer. His brows crease slightly, and he leans more against the cool counter. “That’ll be a bit too much to eat, right?”

“Mhm, yeah.” Cat nods in affirmation, then smiles brightly. “I mean, you can always share it with your family though! It’s big enough for a whole family to enjoy. Trust me.”

There’s a flash of a distant memory suddenly; blood pooling across the floor, children screaming as they trash about, rough hands grabbing onto them as they’re dragged away against their will. The feeling of hot tears stinging his eyes comes too naturally.  _ I couldn’t save them.  _ Sky blue and honey yellow blink once, then twice when a hand reaches up to tap his nose, and Suga’s storming thoughts halt, the memories shattering like fragile glass.

“You okay, Suga?” Cat’s leaning out from above the counter, brows furrowed in worry. “You don’t have to buy the cake if you don’t wanna. I’ll just hand you a free slice for a taste tester.”

Suga wets his bottom lip, feigning a friendly smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  _ It had nothing to do with me.  _ “No, I’d like to buy the whole cake please.” 

_ Then why do I keep thinking it was my fault. _

“Alright.” Cat nods slowly, voice laced with slight concern. “Just go over to Hana, and I’ll have Moor pack it up for you, kay?”

Suga dips his head into a quick nod, the tufts of brown hair peeking out from his helmet bobbing before he swiftly rolls over to the counter. 

_ It had nothing to do with me.  _ His mind steels the thought once more as Hana beams at from behind the counter top, and he smiles back inreturn. 

_ Nothing to do with me at all. _


	5. Mafia AU: Dream

White.

A thick blanket of pure, powdered white stretches along everything in sight-- buildings, cars, sidewalks,  _ everything _ . Snow descends from the darkened skies, catching onto equally white locks as she presses her face against the icy chill glass. Obsidian eyes peer into the shop, a single pane of glass separating her and the mouth watering desserts showcased inside the bakery.

Pale lights spills across the creamy treats, colorful ribbons and crystals decorated around them. Beside them lies a vase of fresh lavender flowers. The sight alone does nothing but make the gnawing feeling inside her stomach grow stronger.  _ If I could have just one bite. _

Moor flattens her palm against the thick glass, wondering if it would break if a heavy rock were to hit it. She knocks her knuckles against the sturdy glass, breathing out a puff of cloud that ends up as fog across its shimmering surface.

“Can I help you?”

With a squawk, Moor detaches herself from the glass, jumping almost a feet in the air as she whirls around. 

Onyx eyes lift to meet mauve irises, and Moor freezes, heart thudding away in her chest in panic as her bare hands move instinctively inside her battered jacket. But the young woman before her doesn’t give a threatening aura as she stands there; violet eyes flickering in thought with a fluffy pink scarf wrapped around her neck, a warm beige coat and the tiny crystals of snow trapped in midnight hair looking like stars in a dark sky.  _ There’s no need to fight.  _

Moor breathes out a cloud of white, fingers and feet numb because of the awfully cold weather. She rubs her hands together, offering a smile that she hopes doesn’t look too suspicious. “Um, sorry. I was just looking at some stuff.”

“Were you now?” The stranger muses, brows raising. “”Cause it kinda looks like you were tryna break in.”

The hairs on the back of her neck standing, Moor responds quickly. “N-No, I wasn’t!”

“I was just joking,” the stranger giggles, placing a delicate hand against her lips to hide a smile. “Who’d break in a bakery anyway, right?”

Moor’s shoulders slump visibly, and she cracks a small smile. “Yeah--”

A low grumble fills the silence, startling both of them. Sudden heat crawls up the back of Moor’s neck, coloring the tips of her ears peeking out from snowy locks a dark shade of crimson. Her arms circle around her stomach defensively as she suddenly finds her ragged sneakers too interesting to look at. 

“S-Sorry about that--” Her stomach interrupts once more, rumbling more loudly this time. Moor feels her face grow warm in embarrassment. “I should be leaving now.”

“Hey,” 

The softness in the voice catching her off guard, Moor peeks up through unruly white locks as the young woman smiles warmly, reaching out with a hand covered in a soft pink mitten. She grabs the bakery’s doorknob, then pushes the glass door open. “Why don’t you come in?”

Moor knows that she shouldn’t follow. Her gang recently broke up, and even the police may be looking for her. She should go into hiding. Somewhere she could lay low until it was finally safe to prowl the streets for food once more. And yet all thoughts vanish away like the puffs of warmth escaping her lips on this chilly night when the bakery’s open door wafts out the mouthwatering scent of cinnamon and vanilla, beckoning her closer.

So Moor waddles closer as if hypnotized, feet barely covered in the ragged sneakers until they thump along the wooden flooring of the bakery. The glass door shuts behind her, just a faint tinkling of a bell in the background as Moor’s left standing inside. Warm, pale light spills over them, coloring their skins in a faint glow of honey while Moor stares at the desserts and treats lined along the shelves.

_ So much food. _

It’s when sudden footsteps thudding away on the slabs of floating stairs hit her ears, Moor’s snaps out of her stupor. A girl with short, choppy straight black hair descends down the stairs swiftly, violet eyes sparkling in excitement as she sprints in the air.

“Cat!”

An  _ oomph  _ escapes the stranger’s lips as the shorter girl comes tumbling against her form, arms and legs latching onto the torso of her beige coat as Cat stumbles back because of their combined weight. “Cat! How’d the delivery go!”

“Hana,” Cat laughs, arms circling around the dark haired girl in a hug. “Hana, we’ve gotta guest with us.”

Hana blinks slowly, sock clad hitting the floor as she turns to gaze at the mentioned guest. Moor rubs her arm awkwardly as two pairs of lilac eyes settle down on her. Hana raises her brows, and Cat smiles, clapping her gloved hands. “Why don’t we get them something to eat, huh?”

Moor perks up, then shoots a glance at the door. “I don’t have any... money.”

“You’re a guest,” Cat waves a hand in the air. “Guests don’t pay, now do they?”

And before Moor can utter a word, Hana bounces forward, making her way more into the bakery.

“I’ll set up dinner right now!”

.

.

.

_ This is a dream. _

There is no other explanation for this. This was a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream Moor had been blessed with because before her the table was decorated with foods she didn’t know were even called. The fireplace crackled with flames, radiating pleasant heat as three pairs of shoes lay at the door’s threshold. 

Moor contemplates on pinching herself.

“Sorry there’s only bakery stuff,” Cat smiles apologetically, seated right beside Moor. From the left, Hana pushes a hot glass of cocoa closer to their guest. “Yeah, we had dinner earlier so we just have this right now.”

Onyx eyes shift from Cat to Hana, then back to the creamy desserts piled across the table. Moor swallows, voice small and trembling. “Can I… Can I really eat all of this?”

“It’s all for you,” Hana chirps, elbows dropping down on the table. Cat nods her head, chin cradled atop her palm. “Yeah, eat to your heart’s content.”

A hand finally reaches out, hesitant as Moor plucks out a thick chocolate cookie from a mountain of treats. She bites into it, nibbling on the soft treat and feels sweet heaven spill in her mouth.

_ If this really is a dream... _

Drops hit the table’s surface, followed by more until Moor blinks, discovering that the sting behind her eyelids were just hot tears that were finally dripping down her face openly. She ducks her head, a curtain of unruly silver hair casting shadows across her face as she sniffles, avoiding her gaze. The chocolate melting in her mouth makes it hard for her to speak, but she manages a choked laugh anyway.

“Thank you so much!”

_ …then I don’t want to wake up. _


	6. Mafia AU: this could be perfection (or venom dripping in your mouth)

The moment a black van halts before the bakery, her brows furrow in confusion because it’s too late for Izz to make a visit. Though her muscles tense, sudden adrenaline pumping through her veins as multiple scenarios spring up in her mind. _Did we get caught?_ But the chances of anyone discovering the business happening within the basement of Sweet Tooth were far too slim for it to be a possibility.

Cat clicks her nails against the metal of the cash register, contemplating over the sound of loud chewing as Moor bites into another coconut macaroon. Then there’s someone pushing the glass door open, the night air ringing with the faint sound of a bell.

_Oh._

And just like that her tensed shoulders loosen instantly, fingers going lax as Cat folds her arms over the marble counter. She leans on them, violet eyes glittering in mischievousness as the _customer_ steps inside.

“Welcome,” Hana greets gleefully, short blue hair bobbing as she bows. “You came just in time. We’re about to close--”

“Where’s the owner?”

The voice is strong, unwavering, and means _business_. A smirk curling the corners of her lips, Cat straightens up. “Right here~”

Sharp blue eyes, cold and calculating snap her way, hazel brown locks framing a solemn face as the woman clicks the end of her golden cane against the wooden flooring. Her mere presence breathes arrogance, and demands respect. Icy blues meet curious violet, and from the corners of her eyes, Cat can make out the way Hana tenses, fingers twitching towards the pockets of her flour stained apron. 

Moor pauses mid chew, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s as her brows crease in worry.

“Moor, can you fetch the cupcakes from the basement?” Cat rounds the corner, dusting her hands off as she walks to stand before the counter.

She smiles, hands clasping together. “How can I help, um--”

“Jen,” The reply is terse and sharp. Jen narrows her gaze scrutinizingly. “You’re the owner?”

As Moor comes stumbling in with a tray of cupcakes, Cat tugs at the end of her messy ponytail. In comparison to the pristine black suit the women before her donned, the inhabitants of the bakery look underdressed with stained aprons, bits of flour stuck in their hair, and crumbs littering across their faces (if you count Moor in as well.) The tray sets on the counter, and Cat offers a gentle smile, taking a cupcake before holding it out.

Jen glances from the cupcake, then back to Cat who beams up at her. “They’re complimentary for our new customers. Please have some!”

Instead a hand shoots out, clasping around a pale wrist. Cat winces, back bumping against the counter’s curb while Jen grimaces, gloved fingers tightening painfully around the wrist. Crumbs scatter across the ground, Jen’s eyes narrowing into slits as she raises her brows.

“You’re Siren then?”

Cat blinks slowly as the cane presses against her chin, forcefully tipping her chin up. Her gaze crosses frosty blue eyes, and Jen begins coolly, a look of unamusement flickering across her face.

“You don’t really look like something worth recruiting.”

.

.

.

.

.

_I’m going to kill you._

It’s the first thought that appears in Cat’s mind as she rips her wrist out of the painful grip. _Have Hana use you for target practice._

The cupcake in her hand has been crushed into a ball of crumbs when Cat shoves it into Jen’s mouth, making the woman sputter in surprise as she stumbles back a step. Jen spits it out, eyes blazing in fury. “What were you even--”

And just like that the cane in her grip clatters to the floor, hands flying to wrap around her burning throat before Jen falls onto her knees, acid scorching through her insides. Cat puffs her cheeks in ire, nursing her bruised wrist. “That wasn’t nice you know. You could’ve broken my wrist.”

“Cat, you okay?”

Hana clicks off the pistol in her hand while Moor shifts beside her, the blade in her grip glistening as she starts worriedly. “Hana was just about to shoot her.”

“Yeah but you said no shooting inside the bakery.” Hana juts her lips out into a childish pout, folding her arms over her chest.

Despite the way Jen gags in the background, sliding onto the floor with painful gasps, Cat nods her head. “No blood in the bakery, you guys. Cleaning it up is awful.”

All attention settles back on the dark haired woman on the floor, a line of foam escaping her mouth as she hisses. “What did you do to me?”

“Poison,” Cat answers smoothly, stalking closer. “You know what they say,”

And as Cat circles around the withering woman in fascination, she continues loudly. “Inorder to use poison, you must taste the poison first!”

“Is that really a saying?’ Moor marvels in amazement, flinching when Hana gently elbows her with a roll of her lilac eyes. “Nah, sis’ is just bragging.”

Jen grinds her teeth, her insides ablaze when Cat comes to a halt before her. A smirk curling the ends of her lips, Cat muses loudly. “Now what should we do with this Khun kinnie here?”

“We could just kill her and decompose her body in the basement,” Hana suggests before her eyes twinkle and she cocks her head to the side. “Or I could use her as target practice!”

“And what do you say, Moorie?”

“Mhm,” Moor fiddles with the dagger in her hands thoughtfully. She scratches her cheek, giving her shoulders a bounce. “We could use her as ransom. Have the head give us some cash? We do need more raw materials for the supply, right?”

“I mean, you _are_ eating us into bankruptcy,” Hana teases, and Moor colors faintly. “I-I dont eat that much!... Do I?”

“No, you don’t.” Cat shakes her head, hands clasping behind her back as she peers down at the woman splayed across the floor.

Jen meets her gaze head on, a snarl tugging the corners of her lips as Cat kneels down. The smirk firmly plastered on her face, Cat teeters closer. Dark black curls spill over her shoulders, violet eyes glimmering in amusement when a growl rips through Jen’s throat as nimble fingers curl around her chin, lifting her face up.

“Huh,” Cat arches a brow, gaze following the way crimson blood mixes in with the foaming saliva that drips down the brunette’s chin. _How the tables turn._

“You don’t really look like something worth staying alive.”

In a flash Jen’s arm moves, latching onto the fallen cane. It happens too fast for them to comprehend because there's a faint click in the air before the cane swipes across Cat’s face. She hisses in pain, scrambling back while Jen sneers, face falling back onto the floor when a weight settles down on her back.

Moor sets her knee between Jen’s shoulder blades, holding the poisoned woman down. The muzzle of Hana’s guns pressing down on a head of brown locks, her gaze snaps over to her sister in sheer panic. “Cat, are you hurt?!”

Blood hits the clear floor in drops as Cat uncups the hand on her face. Her fingers prod along the short, sleek cut across her cheek. She flinches, a frown marring her lips as lukewarm blood dribbles down her face and onto the clear wooden floor.

_I hate getting the bakery dirty._

“Oh, dear.” She mumbles finally, blood dripping down her chin as she stares at the pristine black suit, barely breathing and pinned under her protege’s weight. 

“Guess you’re worth keeping alive after all.” 


	7. Mafia AU: Blueberry Muffins

Violet eyes snap open suddenly, her whole body going stiff as she feels something in the back of her mind. It’s a feeling that she can’t quite describe; just something that she senses and a sudden thought forms into her mind telling that something isn’t right. Though before she can react, the bed dips with an added weight, and a hand slams down on her mouth.

“Don’t scream.”

Cat stares, eyes blown eyes as the shadow above her shifts back to sit back on the bed. The palm over her lips moves, and there’s a familiar voice piping up in the darkness of the room. “It’s just me.”

Within seconds she’s upright, clicking the bedside lamp. Pale light washes through the room, bringing forth a familiar face when Cat sighs heavily, running a hand through black tousled locks.

“Damn, Eslo. You gave me a heart attack.”

Eslo cracks a smile, leaning back on her palms. “So, can I get some banana bread?”

The question sounds absurd, but it goes unnoticed when Cat’s attention snaps to the trail of blood that lingers from the frame of her partially opened window, over the dull mauve carpet and ends into a shallow pool atop her bedsheets. And as her vision clears more, horror creeps over her face because the source is none other than the girl sitting before her. 

“What on earth!” Cat shifts swiftly, hands pressing against the dampened cloth of the darkened jacket. “Just what happened to you?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Eslo shrugs nonchalantly, and Cat stares as the blood seeps through the baby pink bed sheets, a dark color of scarlet. “Just a bullet in my arm.”

“Bullet in your  _ what _ ?!” 

“Nothing to worry about,” Eslo dismisses the topic easily, swinging her legs down the bed. “Though if you don’t have any banana bread, I’d take some blueberry muffins I guess.”

A hand clasps around her elbow, and Eslo arches a brow as Cat quickly scrambles to her feet, nearly tripping over in the process. She tugs the assassin along with her, making their way forward until their standing in a pale creamy bathroom. 

Eslo rolls her eyes, blowing a puff of air from her mouth. “There’s nothing to worry abou--”

She pauses with a wince when Cat tugs at her bicep, then glares. “Sit down, Es.”

With a huff, Eslo complies, slumping down on the cold tiles before she leans against the bathtub. She takes in the spotless bathroom in one leisurely glance, only to halt at the stream of blood that begins from the threshold and then pauses around her. “Sorry for the mess.”

If Cat can hear her, she doesn’t show it as she dials away furiously on a smartphone. A voice speaks up soon, but it's too faint for Eslo to hear as Cat presses the phone against her ear. 

“Hana! Yes, I know you’re up late again. Now’s the time to discuss the  _ senses  _ thing. Look can you please get me the first aid kit from the basement? And get Moor’s dagger too. Yes, you heard me. Moor’s dagger, but make sure you wipe the poison off it, okay?”

“Tell her to get some muffins too.”

Cat shoots a withering glare at her bleeding companion. Eslo smiles innocently, stretching her legs along the bathroom tiles. With a sigh, Cat thrusts a hand through her hair.

“And if you find any banana bread or muffins—“

“Blueberry muffins!”

“—yes, blueberry muffins. Then bring them to my room too please.”

The call ends with a silent click, and Cat turns towards Eslo, arms crossed. “Es, what the hell.”

“I just came here for the food,” Eslo responds smoothly. “You’re getting worked up over nothing, Cat.”

Though when she looks up into those violet eyes, she sees the worry and concern in them. A heavy feeling settles down in her stomach like a stone.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have come.  _ “Are you upset because of the blood?”

“Why would I be upset ‘cause of the blood?” Cat questions with a sigh, kneeling down before her friend. 

“I mean, you do hate blood so...”

Light brown eyes watch curiously as Cat prods around the dampened cloth with nimble fingers. The bullet fortunately hadn’t gone in too deep, but blood continues to drip down the darkened jacket. Cat taps a finger against it, staring at Eslo for any kind of response for pain but the silver haired girl just stares back, not even wincing at the pokes.

Cat mumbles something under her breath, and tugs at the dampened spot of the jacket. Eslo understands easily, peeling off the blood soaked jacket off of her torso. Lilac eyes observe the way bandages are wrapped messily but tightly around the bullet wound. 

Cat grimaces.

“Hey,” Eslo says defensively, unwrapping the bandages off her arm on her own. “I had to put pressure on the wound, okay?”

There’s a knock coming from the bedroom door that has Cat back up before she walks out with bare feet. She pulls the door open, and out there stands Hana, pajamas and a pen tangled up in her hair as her gaze sweeps over her sister searchingly. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Hana, go to sleep.” Cat takes the medical kit quickly, hand already on the door knob. “It’s two am for God’s sake.”

“I was asleep,” Hana defends, trying to peek into the room. She smiles sheepishly, holding out a plate of muffins. “Heh, I think Moor ate all the bread though.”

Grabbing onto the plate, Cat balances the items in her hands as she places a foot near the door. “You’ve got class tomorrow. Go to sleep, Hana.”

The teenager pouts, but doesn’t argue as the door clicks shut. With hurried steps, Cat returns to the bathroom where Eslo sits, head leaning against the curved edge of the bathtub as she bleeds steadily across the floor. 

A frown marring her lips, Cat settles down before her. Soft brown eyes dip towards the medical kit set on the tiled floor, brows arching when a few painkillers are thrust her way. Cat narrows her eyes into a challenging glare.

With a roll of her eyes, Eslo accepts the pills as she plops them into her mouth before swallowing them down with a dry throat. Her gaze finds the plate of muffins, and her eyes sparkle excitedly. “You got the muffins!”

But she flinches when Cat smacks her hand away from the treats. “We need to take care of the wound first.”

“But--”

“No buts,” Cat grumbles, tongue trapping between her teeth as she spots the numerous scars littering across Eslo’s arms. She tears her gaze away, fishing through the medical kit, and pulling out a tuft of cotton and hydrogen peroxide. “This’ll sting a little.”

Eslo bounces her shoulder reluctantly, then holds still as Cat grabs her bicep, dabbing the injured skin with the cotton. Blowing out a puff of air from her mouth, Eslo cranes her neck back against the porcelain, gazing up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. 

“Sorry if I made you worry.”

“What’re you talking about,” Cat mumbles, switching to the dagger. She runs her fingers down the cool metal, shifting it to one hand before picking out a pair of tweezers. 

Eslo lazily glances over them, then holds her arm out. Blood drips carelessly across the tiles, muddying the pale white with a dark warm scarlet.

“Just get on with it, kitty cat.”

.

.

.

.

.

“No banana bread?”

Cat throws an arm over her eyes, not bothering to even glance as the mattress dips once more. Eslo settles over the new clean sheets, teeth sinking into the softness of a blueberry muffin. Her arm’s wrapped up in white bandages, and the ajar bathroom door shows the cleaned off tiles.

“Cat!”

Cold feet press against her side, and Cat yelps, startled. Beside her, Eslo remains unfazed by the faint glare shot her way. She munches on the muffin again. 

“Noh, bananah breadsh?”

“No, a hamster ate it.”

“You have a hamster?”  _ Munch.  _ “Chool. Whatsh itsh name?”

“Moor-- No eating on the bed, Zuzu!”


	8. Mafia AU: Custard

She cranes her head back, bluebell eyes gazing upwards until the back of her head thumps against her neck, and she staggers backwards. A hand clamps down on her head, gently tipping her head forward to steady her balance. Meemee giggles, pressing the teddy bear in her arms closer to her chest as she plants her feet more firmly on the wooden floor.

“She’s so small.” 

Meemee stares up at the young woman, blinking quietly when the woman leans closer, hands braced against her knees. Inkly black locks tumble down her shoulders, violet eyes bright as she offers a friendly smile. “You’re so small!”

“Of course, she’s small.” Beside Meemee, Jen snorts. “She’s only six.”

Cat acts like she can't hear whatever Jen is saying. “This reminds me of the time Hana was just a toddler. Oh, my God, what's your name, sweetie?”   
  


“Meemee,” the little girl replies confidently, clearly not shy to strangers.

Ca smiles widely, a soft giggle escaping her lips. “Well, nice to meet you, Meesan. I’m Cat. We’re gonna spend the day together.”   
  
“ _ Eh _ ?” Meemee frowns, turning to look at her older sister. “But I was going to go with you on the sur-sur— whatever that word is!”   
  


“Surveillance mission,” Jen offers, her usual cold demeanor crumbling as the corners of her lips twitched upwards. “But dad said you gotta stay here with Cat today alright?”

“That’s not fair.” Meemee juts her lips out into a childish pout, stomping her feet. “I wanted to go with you!”

A hand settles down on her head once more, and Meemee glares up through dark lashes as Jen cracks her a faint grin. “Be nice, okay? Remember you’re dad’s pride.”

“I know,” she mumbles, watching as her sister walks over to the glass door.

A jingle rings in the air as the door closes behind her, and Meemee’s shoulders slump as her sister’s retreating back disappears from view. She feels someone inch closer to her so she turns, gazing up at the set of lilac eyes looking down at her.

“I know you were coming today,” Cat smiles, holding out a hand. “So I made something special for you.”   
  
Meemee perks up at that, her tiny hand sliding into the one being offered to her. “Really?”

“Yes,” Cat nods, giving the hand within a soft squeeze. “Hana used to love it as a kid so I hope you’ll enjoy it as well.”

Bluebelle eyes grow round in curiosity once they enter a kitchen. Meemee stares at the spotless stoves, and enormous ovens, gazing around the enormous kitchen in wonder. She yelps when hands clamp around her armpits, hoisting her up before she blinks dumbly, being set down on a marble counter. 

On the same height as her host, Meemee catches sight of a faint scar curving across Cat’s cheek. It reminds her of the scars littering her father’s torso.

“Now you sit here,” Cat taps the child’s button nose, eliciting a childish giggle from her. “I’m going to go get it, kay?”

Meemee bobs her head, a bright grin tugging her lips as Cat moves, making her way towards the large fridge standing at the kitchen’s corner. Meemee swings her legs idly, gaze sweeping across the kitchen once more as she slides her hands across the cool marble countertop.

And that’s when she sees it. Far away in the corner, over the crockery filled showcase lies the object of her attention.

_ Knives. _

She remembers the way her mother expertly twirls them between her slim fingers, the blades cool and sharp to the touch as she whips them out. And then they hit the target on point, blood splattering across the floorboards.  _ “You would be able to do this one day too, Meechan!” _

Blue eyes going round like twin moons, Meemee slips off the counter and lands gracefully on her feet. With her mother’s gentle voice lingering in her ears and her teddy left forgotten, Meemee stalks towards the wooden showcase. Her hands move on their own, sliding across the stainless steel of the ovens, and stoves. Tiny palms gliding along the stony surface of the marble counters. 

She had always liked to touch. Feel the things around her. Take them in her little hands and tinker with them until her curiosity was quenched. Now the kitchen was her oyster, fingers latching onto any surface that she could reach. Yet she didn’t stray from her actual goal, sparkling eyes fixed onto the set of golden knives on top of the showcase.

The moment she reaches her destination, she realizes that she has to climb. And so she does. She hefts upwards, hands catching onto the top shelf and feet firmly pressing down beneath. Meemee feels the showcase shudder under her weight, but she pays the wobbling no mind. 

_ So pretty.  _ She climbs up, the crockery within the showcase quivering because of her movements.  _ I wonder if they’re sharp too? _

The wooden ledge under her foot cracks, a loud creak snapping in the air. Suddenly, she goes weightless, falling backwards as the showcase lurches ahead as well.

_ “Meesan!” _

.

.

.

.

.

Loud crashes echo around the kitchen. Glass plates, china cups, and porcelain crockery showering down on the floor where they shatter into a million pieces. Meemee watches the remains scatter across the floor as she lays sprawled, a steady heartbeat thumping over her head. She blinks beneath the body sheltering her from the onslaught of broken dinnerware, staring at how one of the knives had fallen and was now embedded into the flooring an inch away from her face.

“Are you alright?”

Meemee lifts her gaze, soft blue hues meeting violet as Cat sits upright. Meemee follows suit, sitting up with her legs tucked beneath her. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Oh, thank God.” Cat sighs, shoulders drooping. “For a moment there, I thought I was too late.”

“Are you hurt?”

Cat arches a brow, touching the point on her forehead where Meemee’s gaze is focused. She winces when her fingers touch a bruise. “I think a kettle hit me when I dived in for you. Nothing to worry about—“

“Come here.”

“What?”

Meemee shuffles closer, reaching out to tug at the floor stained apron. “I said come here please!”

Brows knitting together in confusion, Cat obliges. She leans towards the little girl, and Meemee shifts onto her knees, lips pressing against the purplish bruise on her host’s temple. She pulls back with a toothy grin, ignorant of the shocked look being sent her way. “Whenever papa gets hurt, momma always kisses his boo-boos better!”

“...Is that so?” Cat laughs, eyes dancing with humor when Meemee nods vigorously. “Yeah, it always makes him feel better!”

“Well, thank you, Meesan.” Cat grins, getting to her feet. She reaches down to gather the little raven haired girl in her arms as well.

Meemee loops her arms around her neck loosely, glancing up at the bruise again. “Does it still hurt?”

“Nope. It doesn’t hurt all now.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Now, say ahhh.”

_ “Ahhh!”  _

Meemee clamps her lips around the spoon in her mouth. Cat watches her carefully, biting back a smile when blue eyes sparkle in sheer delight. Meemee cups her cheeks, shaking her head in mirth before she dissolves into loud, gleeful laughter. “It tastes so good!”

Cat giggles, scooping up more custard from the bowl. 

“I’m glad you like it so much, Meesan.”

  
  
  



End file.
